Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Approximately thirty years after the destruction of the second Death Star, Luke Skywalker, the last Jedi, has disappeared. Both the First Order, a successor to the fallen Galactic Empire, and the Resistance, a military force backed by the Republic and led by Luke's sisterLeia Organa, scour the galaxy in an attempt to find him. Resistance pilot Poe Dameron meets with village elder Lor San Tekka on the planet Jakku to obtain a map of Luke's location. Stormtroopers under the command of Kylo Ren infiltrate and destroy the village before capturing Poe. His droid, BB-8, escapes with the map hidden in his memory and comes across a scavenger named Rey at a junkyard settlement. Ren tortures Poe to learn about BB-8. Stormtrooper FN-2187, who Poe dubs "Finn", helps Poe escape, repulsed by the First Order's cruelty. Poe and Finn's stolen TIE fighter crashes on Jakku, and Finn appears to be the only survivor. He encounters Rey and BB-8, but the First Order tracks them and launches an airstrike, forcing the three to steal a run-down ship, the Millennium Falcon, and flee the planet. The Falcon breaks down, leaving them stranded. They are soon found by Han Solo andChewbacca aboard a larger freighter. Han explains that Luke tried to rebuild the Jedi Order, but disappeared after his apprentice Kylo Ren turned to the Dark Side, destroying all that Luke had built. They are attacked by pirates and escape, but the pirates tell the First Order of Han’s involvement. At Starkiller Base, a planet converted into a superweapon capable of destroying entire star systems, Ren is told by Supreme Leader Snoke that to overcome the call of the light, Ren must kill his father, Han Solo. The Falcon crew arrive at the planet Takodana and meet Maz Kanata, who can help BB-8 reach the Resistance, but Finn decides he would rather flee on his own. Rey is drawn to a vault and finds Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber. She receives a mysterious vision and recoils in horror, fleeing into the woods. Under General Hux's orders, Starkiller Base destroys the Hosnian star system, seat of the Republic Senate. Tipped off to BB-8's location, the First Order arrives on Takodana. Han, Chewbacca, and Finn are saved by a squadron of Resistance X-wing fighters led by Poe, but Rey is captured by Ren. Rey resists his attempts to extract the map from her mind and later escapes her cell with a Jedi mind trick. Han, Chewbacca, Finn, and BB-8 are brought to the Resistance base on D'Qar and reunited with Leia and the droids C-3PO and the dormant R2-D2, who has been inactive since Luke's disappearance. Starkiller Base prepares to fire on D'Qar, and the Resistance devises a plan to lower the planetary shields so the fighters can attack the superweapon. Using the Falcon, Han, Chewbacca, and Finn infiltrate the base, regroup with Rey, and encounter Ren. Han confronts Ren, addressing him by his birth name, Ben, and implores him to abandon the Dark Side. Ren kills Han, whose body falls into the reactor shaft below. Chewbacca sets off the explosives, and Resistance X-wings attack the weapon, starting a chain reaction that ultimately destroys Starkiller Base. An injured Ren chases Finn and Rey onto the surface, where Finn tries to fight him using Anakin's lightsaber. When Finn is wounded, Rey takes the lightsaber and fights Ren, eventually overpowering him with the Force and severely wounding him before they are separated by a fissure. Snoke orders Hux to evacuate the base and bring the injured Ren to him. The heroes escape in the Falcon. On D'Qar, the Resistance celebrates their victory while Leia, Chewbacca, and Rey mourn Han's death. R2-D2 suddenly awakens and reveals the rest of the map. With R2-D2 and Chewbacca, Rey follows the map to an island on an ocean of a distant planet, where she finds Luke Skywalker and presents him with his father's lightsaber. Category:Star Wars